Cinco Canciones al viento y Una balada de una noche
by Kisaragi Pan
Summary: Ciel tiene que irse dejando a Alois sólo, como antes estaba sin él. No quiere irse pero eso es algo que él no decide. Alois es consumido por el miedo. Ciel promete verlo de nuevo, sabiendo que eso es una vil mentira incluso para él mismo. —Juntos cantemos esta balada, nos ayudará a dormir.— Alois quiere verlo aunque sea una vez más.


**Hola, después de un tiempo regreso con una historia que debía haber publicado en épocas navideñas. Perdonen, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y gozo de mucho tiempo libre tal vez me dedique a escribir más.**

**AU~**

**Alois x Ciel (Shota everywhere ewe asdsdasD)**

**Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso~ Mi Yannissh~ -w-**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno:**

**Lejos.**

Caminar por las oscuras calles de Londres a esas altas horas de la noche no era una maravillosa idea, menos para alguien como él. Era un peligro pasar por esos callejones sin luz y más para alguien tan hermoso y débil como él, una presa fácil para cualquier pedófilo que estuviera por los alrededores.

Pero simplemente no le importaba encontrarse con uno de esos seres; su mente estaba centrada en otro asunto que tenía más importancia que lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No era que le diera mucha importancia, simplemente pensaba en ello porque era lo más reciente que le había ocurrido en su monótona vida.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino: su hogar. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llegar a las 3 de la madrugada no era algo muy normal en él. Y, como se lo esperaba, los gritos de su madre hicieron aparición mandando toda la tranquilidad que sintió al entrar al recibidor al carajo. Dejó escapar un bufido de molestia al escuchar a su padre unirse a su intento de reprimenda. Solo asentía ante los comentarios y al final, cuando pareciera que habían terminado de regañarle, pidió ir a su habitación. Se acercó a su madre y besó su mejilla como seña de buenas noches, a su padre sólo le miró y le sonrió.

Estando recostado en su cama, ya con el pijama puesto, revolcándose de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pensó seriamente en volver a salir a las calles pero ¿A dónde iría? Tomó su celular del buro al lado de su cama y miro la hora 3: 42 A.m. No había pasado ni una hora desde que había llegado a casa y así lo sentía él. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y aventó el móvil hacia alguna parte de la habitación, a juzgar por el sonido que hizo al impactarse contra el suelo no se rompió.

Tras minutos después pudo dormir al menos dos horas antes de levantarse para ir al colegio. Con pereza se levantó de la cama y buscó su uniforme entre el ropero, entró a la sala de baño y se miró al espejo. Lucía pésimo, unas remarcadas ojeras se hacían presentes en la parte inferior de sus ojos, arruinando esa fina y blanca piel de porcelana que poseía.

Tomó un baño rápido y después se prendió el uniforme negro. Se cepilló el cabello y nuevamente miró sus ojera, entonces recordó que su madre a veces olvidaba ciertos productos en su baño. Revisó las puertas del lavabo y ahí encontró lo que buscada: Una base de maquillaje y polvo. Aplicó un poco de ambos sobre las manchas asegurándose de que no se notará el maquillaje.

Nevaba. El día estaba oscuro y había amanecido nevando de nuevo, el invierno no era su época favorita pero de cierto modo le gustaba el calor que las personas desprendían. Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegó al colegio. Un colegio privado de Inglaterra, donde asistían varios niños de la alta clase. Al estar al otro lado de la calle apreció por un momento a todos esos autos negros que se detenían frente a la institución para dejar a los jóvenes frente a las rejas. Él podría también llegar en uno de esos autos pero siempre le dijo a su padre que prefería caminar, pues no quedaba lejos.

Nunca había sido una persona aplicada en los estudios, sin embargo, le iba "bien". Tomó asiento en una mesa de la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ni siquiera había probado su comida, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a una sola persona: él. Su mejor amigo. Después de visitarle ayer pareciera que todo a su alrededor escaseara de interés.

Recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente_..._

Al tenerlo frente a mi automáticamente sentí todas esas mariposas recorriendo por completo mi estomago. Era inevitable sentirse así, el simple hecho de poder verlo me hacia sentir feliz, poder mirarlo a ese hermoso azúl en sus ojos era todo lo que yo pedía día a día… estar por siempre con él.

—Ya estoy aquí. — Dije firmemente frente a él, que al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Me miró, respondiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y comenzamos a caminar por el ´único sendero disponible.

Esa mañana había amanecido inusualmente más fría de lo normal, podía ver el vapor salir de su boca al hablar. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el invierno, me parece una temporada triste. Amo la nieve pero me gustaría que el cielo no fuera tan deprimente como lo es cada día durante el frio.

—¿Por qué faltaste al instituto ayer?

Nuevamente me miró pero esta vez sorprendido, creo que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Había algo extraño en él.

Pareció dudar un momento en contestarme pero al final habló dejando salir el vapor de su boca.

—Alois…—Esperaba escuchar algo más que mi nombre.

Su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada. Tal vez estaba enfermo de gripe y por eso había faltado ayer, desde pequeño siempre ha sido alguien débil y acostumbra a enfermarse con frecuencia.

Aclaró su garganta un par de veces y prosiguió a hablar.

—Quería decirte algo… por eso te pedí que vinieras. —Su voz era un hilo y apenas podía formular un frase, sería mejor llevarlo a casa antes de que empeore.

—¿Estás enfermo? Tu voz suena terrible. Deberíamos regresar

Me pareció escuchar una pequeña risilla de su parte pero seguro que fue mi imaginación, sería aun más extraño que él se riera por algo tan importante. Si me citó para decirme algo es porque realmente es importante, demasiado diría yo, ya que si fuera algo común me lo pudo haber dicho por vía mensaje.

—No. —Nuevamente, creí ver una pequeña sonrisa. Debo dejar de desvelarme tanto, mi mente ha de estar cansada que hasta ya imagino cosas. — Es sólo que…no es nada.

Se detuvo en seco y me miró de una forma decidida. Admito que se veía tierno mirando hacía arriba, ya que soy más alto que él, con el ceño fruncido y esa enorme bufanda azul rodeándole el cuello.

—Alois. —Dijo firmemente llamando mi total atención. — Me iré lejos.

Sólo eso fue suficiente para destruir mi pequeño mundo. Esas tres palabras que tanto dolieron y duelen como una daga en el corazón. ¿Por qué de todas las personas…tenias que ser tú?

¿Cuánto es lejos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Me dejarás solo?, ¿Será mucho tiempo?

Todas esas preguntas fueron las que se metieron en mi mente en cuanto me informó tranquilamente de su próxima salida. Tratando de apartar todos los malas pensamientos de mi cabeza traté de entender el por qué. Entiendo que tenga faltar al colegio por su salud, tal vez su ausencia sería por el trabajo de sus padres y tendría que salir de la ciudad por unas semanas o algo muy importante relacionado con los pocos parientes y amigos de la familia en Francia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunté temeroso.

Volvió a echar a una sonrisa algo burlona, de eso estoy seguro…algo no andaba bien.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —Respondió con el mismo tono que había usado desde que iniciamos la conversación. Aclaró nuevamente su garganta y prosiguió a hablar. — Me iré de la ciudad… tal vez Escocia, de eso no estoy seguro.

No tenía palabras para describir el gran enojo que sentía al escuchar todo lo que le decía ¿Que se iría? ¿Acaso era una mala broma? No. Él nunca bromeaba ni siquiera en las situaciones más suaves. Mi miedo a perderlo se hacia más grande cada vez que más avanzabamos, no quería que nuestro recorrido terminara ¿Acaso esa sería la última vez que te vería? No quería llegar a ver ese portón negro frente a mi anunciando el final.

—¿Escocia? ¿Me está jodiendo, verdad?

Sólo negó con la cabeza y me dijo que él no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo, que ya no había marcha atrás, que todo estaba decidido.

—Aunque no quiera irme, debo hacerlo. No quería irme sin decirte adiós.

Sentí como algo crujía en mi interior, tal vez era ese sentimiento de impotencia al querer alcanzar algo apunto de romperse y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Podía sentir como todo se destruía frente a él.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? No seas idiota, seguiremos en contacto. — Dije sonriendo, dando una pequeña esperanza a nuestra amistad en el futuro...

Sólo escuché una pequeña risita de su parte, esa risa que sólo a mi me había permitido escuchar al igual que ver su sonrisa, estoy felíz de ser esa persona con quien decidió abrirse. De todas las personas que fueron amables con él, me escogió a mi...quien en algún momento lo golpeó y dejó en la enfermería por unas cuantas horas. Su mejor amigo.

—Tienes razón...—Dijo con un hilo de voz. Seguía sonriendo y con cierta burla dijo.— Seguiremos en contacto...

Dimos un último paso al llegar al final del camino cruzando el gran portón de puertas negras. Era el adiós, no quería que así fuera pero... no había más que hacer.

—Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora.—Dije, no quería que se fuera con algún resentimiento hacía mí, quería que todo estuviera bien.

Tosió un poco y de nuevo aclaró un par de veces su garganta.

—No..—Dijo con lo último que le quedaba de voz.—Aunque me duela...admitirlo...Gracias.

Sonreí y rápidamente me abalancé sobre él abranzadolo con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que se fuera, realmente lo quiero mucho, quisiera poder estar siempre con él pero eso no es posible.

—Nos vemos.—Dije cerca de su oído, soltándonos del abrazo.

Nos despedimos nuevamente, él se fue por su lado y yo por él mío, así sería a partir de ahora. Volver a regresar solo a casa, volvería a esa vieja rutina dónde no me interesaba nada más.

Le deseo lo mejor en su viaje

* * *

**¿Cómo les va? Hace mucho tiempo que no me doy una vuelta por aquí.**

**Hace un mes creo que cumplí un año en fanfiction y sino fue en este mes, como sea, creí que estaría más entrada en esta página más que nada pero no~ hahahaha youtube tiene mi alma~**

**No tengo mucho que decir por horita, es madrugada y quiero dormir uwu. ah... perdonde el out of character)? .w. si, Ciel es un márica y Alois un atenido pero en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más.**

**Advierto de una vez que esto tendra un poco de "Sebastian X Ciel" .w. o no sé como lo vean ustedes pero en si todo se trata de "alois y ciel" esto sólo va durar como máximo cinco capítulos.**

**Dejen sus reviews con críticas, comentarios, propuestas, porrar lo que quieran! que todo es bien recibido.**

**~Los quiero.**

**~Kisaragi Misu.**


End file.
